En las Garras del Demonio
by Aspros
Summary: Ella sabía que el dios tirano tenía un lado mortal. Que el rojo se transformaba en azul en las noches de deseo. Que el carcelero había sucumbido a los encantos de la presa y que esta, contagiada de locura se había enamorado del cazador. [Reto Crack: Rompiendo el Canon. Pareja: Rebecca & Wesker]


**Hola a todos, ahora comienzo en este fandom que me gusta y emociona tanto, que me da lo suficientes altibajos para decir ya basta, creare mis propias historias de amor y acción. Esta es mi primera historia de Resident Evil, no era lo que tenia planeado en un comienzo, pero siento que a pesar de todo, no ha quedado del todo mal. **

**Este pequeño one-shot es parte del Reto: Crack. Rompiendo el Canon del Foro Resident Evil: Behind the Horror. Con la pareja de Rebecca Chambers & Albert Wesker**

Sin mucho más que agregar, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Como consejo, recomiendo mucho la canción de: Fortress of Seduction de Two Steps From Hell.

_**Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Resident Evil y sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector._

**_Summary: _**_Ella sabía que el dios tirano tenía un lado mortal. Que el rojo se transformaba en azul en las noches de deseo. Que el carcelero había sucumbido a los encantos de la presa y que esta, contagiada de locura se había enamorado del cazador._

* * *

_"**En las garras del demonio"**_

_"Toda insinuación de pecado o razón de virtud proviene del amor"_

Corres y corres cual presa asustada. A través de la oscuridad y las sombras, a través de miedo intentas avanzar sabiendo que la presa inocente jamás escapa del gran depredador y que ahora tu ocupas el lugar de la presa, del eslabón débil en este juego macabro al que te ves obligada a jugar. Abres numerosas puertas y cruzas distintos pasillos, todos parecidos entre sí, tan similares que no sabes dónde estás o siquiera a donde te diriges, pero algo si sabes. Él está detrás de ti, persiguiéndote, siguiendo tus pasos como experto predador al asecho.

Volteas la mirada y a lo lejos, al final del pasillo logras ver una silueta sonriente. Negro, dorado y rojo es lo que ves. Suficiente para acelerar la marcha en tu huida. Desesperada, sintiendo tu corazón bombear a mil por hora, escuchando los latidos en tu mente y sintiendo la sangre agolparse en tu abdomen, vuelves a abrir puertas y cruzar pasillos, todo en un continuum que crees jamás terminara.

Paredes antes pintadas de marfil inmaculado, adornadas con mármol y oro en cada uno de los recovecos de la mansión. Ahora solo son una pobre e insulsa muestra de lo que antes era, un borrón en su visión que solo pasa a su lado en la carrera a la salvación del demonio que te atormenta y te tiene presa.

_Oh pequeño ángel, los engranes del destino giran y giran, moviéndonos, arrastrándonos y maldiciéndonos a finales que creemos no merecer._

_Oh pequeño ángel, ¿cómo fuiste tan tonta como para dejarte atrapar?_

Una niña, que apenas recién cumplida la mayoría de edad. Metida en asuntos que no le concernían. Metida en asuntos que no le interesaban. -Una niña genio –decían todos; -una prodigio –otros, sin saber que la inteligencia o el coeficiente intelectual no importa si del terror se trata.

Tu primera misión fue el detonante de todo, el inicio de tu cruel destino que sabias terminaría en fatalidad, con una horrible muerte en uno de los lugares más insanos del mundo.

Pero sobrevivías, aun pese a tu negatividad. Aun pese a lo imposible que resultara la tarea. Sobreviviste.

Raccon City. Maine. Arizona. Francia. África.

Sitios donde enfrentaste a la muerte al lado de grandes y habilidosos compañeros, personajes que te salvaron la vida en numerosas ocasiones.

Billy Coen en el Ecliptic Express y la Mansión Spencer; a través de los pasillos interminables y las puertas de roble que ahora mismo te atrapaban. David Trapp en la ensenada de Caliban donde a punto estuviste de ser convertida en un conejillo de indias para el Virus-T. Leon S. Kennedy en la base Planeta en el desierto de Arizona, donde fuiste más carga que ayuda aunque no te lo dijeran, porque tus conocimientos de medicina fueron inservibles; donde una vez más deseaste poder ser de utilidad.

Te detienes en tu carrera y por fin te das cuenta que nunca has sido de gran ayuda para la causa. Solo una carga, el eslabón débil de la cadena. Un perfecto señuelo como lo eres ahora en esta fortaleza donde eres la presa que atraerá a los héroes a su posible y trágico final.

Y te sientes escoria por ser partícipe de esto.

Pero aun así, eres un prodigio en la ciencia, biología y más aun virología. ¿Por qué no puedes escapar? te preguntas. Minutos, horas, días, semanas. Tanto tiempo planeando la huida, tantas ideas hundidas en el mar del fracaso, ya que al parecer tu captor supera al prodigio.

Pero hay algo más, lo sabes… Aunque no lo quieras aceptar.

_Oh pequeño ángel, ¿Por qué no puedes escapar de las garras del Demonio?_

_¿Qué es lo que te trajo aquí y te ató a la oscuridad?_

_-¡Chris corre! –gritó Rebecca mientras el helicóptero alzaba el vuelo. –Espera, no podemos abandonarlo._

_-Es el o nosotros, niña._

_Rebecca miro de regreso a donde su antiguo capitán luchaba desesperadamente contra uno de los conocidos tiranos. No podía abandonarlo, el jamás lo haría y ella seguiría su ejemplo por sobre todas las cosas. Miró una última vez a su compañera quien solo asintió con la cabeza antes de entregarle un arma._

_-Vuelve con el –susurró debido al cansancio para después sumirse en las sombras._

_Rebecca no supo si perdió el conocimiento o había fallecido, pero no tenía tiempo ahora para corroborar el hecho. No cuando tenía la oportunidad de salvar una vida._

_Bajó de un salto del helicóptero y apuntando corrió hacia la lucha. Disparó varias veces, todos impactando en el cuerpo de la bestia haciéndola enfurecer más. El sonido del cargador vacío hizo mella antes de que la chica estuviera disparando una nueva ráfaga de balas. _

_Pero esta vez la bestia fue consciente de la nueva amenaza que ella representaba._

_-¡Rebecca, huye!_

_Para cuando se dio cuenta de la velocidad imposible de la creatura ya había sido lanzada varios metros para caer estrepitosamente al suelo con un dolor increíble en la zona posterior del cráneo. El dolor nublo su vista pero no su valor, tanteando levemente el terreno intentó ponerse de pie antes de caer de nuevo al suelo._

"_Piensa Rebecca, rápido. ¡Muévete, muévete!"_

_Su vista seguía nublada, nada más viendo borrosas imágenes y una colosal sombra que se acercaba a su posición. "Vamos, muévete por lo que más quieras, ¡muévete!"_

_Rodó su cuerpo como pudo hacia un lado antes de que un puño del tamaño de su torno impactara contra la tierra dejando un cráter. Sin poder detenerse y levantarse, siguió rodando hasta creer estar a una distancia prudencial, lo cual utilizó Chris para atacar, mas ya la bestia no hacía caso, estaba centrada en su presa que miraba a todos lados sin poder ver más allá de un palmo de distancia._

_-¡Rebecca muévete!_

_Pero ella no podía hacerlo, fue un esfuerzo titánico el rodar por el suelo. La cabeza le dolía horrores, se sentía mareada y con ganas de vomitar y lo peor, su vista seguía nublada._

_-¡Ey bestia! ¡Aquí! –gritó Chris en su desesperado intento por atraer la atención de la creatura._

_Pero no sirvió de nada. Lo último que pudo ver Rebecca fue ser cubierta por una inmensa sombra y después todo fue oscuridad._

Golpeas una y otra vez la pared, enfadada contra tu propia debilidad, maldiciendo al mundo por nacer tan débil tal cual eres ahora. Fuiste capturada y ahora eres carnada. Estas viva, pero sabes que solo es por el gusto del tirano, nada más y nada menos.

Golpeas una vez más, con más brío y con más fuerza, sin importarte el ruido que tus puños, ahora inflamados por la fuerza ejercida, hacen contra la pared.

Pero no importa más, porque a lo lejos escuchas pasos, unos que conoces demasiado bien. El retoque de pisadas firmes que infunden respeto a los aliados y miedo a los enemigos.

Sabes que está cerca.

Vuelves la mirada al pasillo, buscando una salida. Corres más y más rápido, solo queriendo alejarte de la presencia que te sigue.

-Señorita Chambers, ¿hasta cuándo seguiremos jugando al gato y al ratón? –pregunta a lo lejos.

No contestas, ni siquiera volteas. Sabes que es una pérdida de tiempo. Corres aún más rápido, no importa el dolor de tus piernas y tus pies descalzos; pero sabes aun así que si él quisiera ya te habría alcanzado, con su velocidad sobrehumana, si él lo deseara ya te habría atrapado; si él lo deseara ya te habría asesinado.

Pero a él le gusta sentirse el amo de la situación. Le fascina sentirse poderoso, sin importar torturarte en el proceso.

_Oh pequeño ángel, corres y corres. Maldices tu destino y tu debilidad. _

_Maldices causas erróneas._

No lo deseas, te resistes pero tu inexperiencia prevalece. Miras atrás y le vez a lo lejos. Sonriendo, tan imponente como un dios griego que disfruta ver jugar a sus creaciones. Tan poderoso y mortal como el mismo Hades. Tan atrayente.

Niegas la idea, la escupes y vuelves a maldecir. Buscas explicaciones a tu situación, las has buscado. Pero no encuentras nada. No hay mujer que se resista al encanto de un hombre poderoso.

Das vuelta al pasillo y un ataque devastador te da la bienvenida. Un coloso destruye la pared donde segundos antes te encontrabas. Pero no has sido tú la que ha esquivado el ataque, ni tu habilidad ni la suerte. Ha sido él, quien una vez más ha salvado tu vida en este lugar. Te tiene entre sus brazos cargada cual princesa. Aferrando sus brazos a tu menudo cuerpo con fuerza, como si en algún remoto lugar de su mente o corazón, pudiera sentir algo de preocupación.

Pero sabes que no es así. Aunque te ilusiones y te hayas atrevido a preguntar en otra ocasión. Sabes que solo eres un juguete valioso, algo que protege solo para mantener su diversión y eso, en lugar de molestarte, te entristece; sin saber la razón del porqué te duelen sus palabras.

El sonido de un disparo de saca de tus cavilaciones y recuerdos vagos. Miras al hombre que te mantiene pegada a él con un brazo mientras que con el otro mantiene el su arma predilecta apuntando a la creatura que antes estuvo a punto de terminar con tu vida. Le vez sonreír, feliz al tener algo que destruir, incluso puedes jurar ver un brillo rojizo en sus iris a través de las perenes gafas oscuras.

-Espera aquí querida, volveré en un par de minutos –dice con confianza mientras te deposita en el suelo y avanza hacia la bestia.

Vez su espalda alejarse de ti y no te puedes explicar esa sensación de miedo al verle caminar hacia una lucha que podría terminar fatal. Lo niegas una vez más. "No es miedo" te repites a ti misma un par de veces, pero no encuentras otra manera de describir la sensación.

_Oh pequeño ángel. ¿Cuándo el demonio admiró tanto la belleza del cielo para proteger a una de sus creaciones?_

Tu mente te grita "¡Huye! Ahora es cuando" pero hay algo que te detiene, él no sé qué, que te mantiene atada a esta fortaleza. Que te mantiene atada a él.

Lo vez guardar su arma en el cinto y lanzar el primer golpe. Miras a tu espalda y vez el camino que podría llevarte a la salida, pero tus pies no responden. El miedo a saber si podrá morir, el miedo a saber si saldrá herido. Miras de nuevo hacia la batalla de titanes que se está llevando a cabo frente a ti y no puedes evitar exhalar un pequeño grito al ver a tu guardián y carcelero estrellarse contra las frías paredes de roca.

-Albert… –susurras.

Te preocupa, por fin lo aceptas. Tienes miedo de terminar con este juego, con esta cacería que sabes cómo culmina. Conoces el fin y te gusta. Por eso escapas con tan poco ahínco, por eso te mientes a ti misma…

Desde hace tiempo y sin saberlo.

El deja salir un gruñido por lo bajo, sabes que está furioso. La pelea está decidida.

En un instante vez como la creatura es destrozada a mano limpia por tu carcelero. Puedes ver su furia. Puedes sentir su propia locura como tuya. Vez al dios convertido en demonio.

Y eso en lugar de asustarte, solo te atrae más. Porque sabes que no te hará daño. Sabes que eres intocable.

A menos que tú lo pidas.

_Oh pequeño ángel. ¿Cuándo el carcelero se convirtió en guardián?_

_¿Cuándo el ángel sucumbió ante el demonio?_

Lo miras levantarse en toda su altura, resoplando por el esfuerzo cometido. Te mira y respondes su mirada. Azul y verde. Zafiro y jade.

Ha perdido sus perenes gafas oscuras.

Lo vez mortal. Tal y como es, tal y como fue. Lo vez humano.

Ahora avanza hacia ti. El juego ha acabado, por hoy ha sido suficiente del gato y el ratón. Por hoy la presa sucumbe antes de que el predador la obligue… Por hoy, el pequeño ángel exige la miel del mismo demonio.

Si darle tiempo unes sus labios con los de él. Primero de manera suave, incitándolo a responder con la fiereza que lo caracteriza. El rubio toma tu cintura con fuerza sin dejarte salida, una que ambos saben no tomaras mientras tú en cambio dejas tus manos disfrutar de la suavidad de su cabello dorado, tomándolo, jalándolo como sabes que a él le gusta.

Simplemente excitante.

Ambos se separan por aire y él se permite unos segundos para disfrutar de la imagen de tu rostro. Los ojos color jade con un brillo que él sabe es por su causa, por sus caricias y sus besos. El único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de cambiar tu mirada y el color de tus labios, que entre pequeños suspiros piden más de él, que entre jadeos silenciosos suplican dejar de respirar y morir en el próximo beso.

Él sonríe. Le gusta dominar. Le gusta que supliques.

Tú ahora ni siquiera piensas. Lo que antes te causaría enfado ahora solo te causa desesperación. ¿Qué espera? Antes de abrir la boca para emitir la queja el vuelve a sellar tus labios, más fuerte y más salvaje. Demostrándote que él te dará lo que deseas donde y cuando él lo decida, no antes.

Suspiras cuando el baja a tu barbilla, llenándola de pequeñas caricias que no creerías el fuera capaz de dar. Pero lo hace, los poros de tu piel son fervientes testigos de ello. Le sientes sonreír contra tu piel, le encanta provocarte sensaciones y tú lo odias por ello.

No quieres perder, así que dejándote llevar besas sus mejillas, dejando un camino de pequeños y castos besos que no tienen punto de comparación con los que sabes el planea darte. Pero aun así, sin saber el porqué de la razón, lo haces, sin ideas o motivos. Solo disfrutas del sabor de su piel y de los pequeños y cortos suspiros que se permite dejar salir.

Porque así es, tú lo sabes y él lo sabe. Solo contigo se permite mostrar su lado débil. Su lado humano. Porque él te eligió, te probó y estuviste a la altura.

Simple y llanamente por ser la presa perfecta. Por ser quien eres. Por tener el potencial de sentir algo por una de las personas más crueles e insanas del planeta… Por ser capaz de convertirte en una funda que protegiera su cordura.

_Oh pequeño ángel, ¿Cuándo la más hermosa de las creaturas comenzó a sentir algo por un hijo del pandemónium?_

Vuelve a tus labios, saboreándolos, mordiéndolos, degustando su sabor. Le permites el paso y su lengua invade tu boca. Ambos danzan, como si se perteneciera el uno al otro. Una batalla que a pesar de seguir el juego, ambos saben que es un empate, ambos lo disfrutan y no hay nada, en este momento, que sea mejor que eso.

El cuela su mano a través de la pequeña prenda que viste tu abdomen y pecho. Primero juega el ombligo, y el tacto frio de sus guantes en contra de la piel caliente te produce cosquillas que no puedes reprimir. Tú quieres sentir su piel, la espalda, el pecho y el abdomen, pero la ropa hace imposible tu tarea.

Él sonríe divertido ante tu insistencia. Se burla, lo sabes pero no te importa, no si con eso se desprende de la molesta prenda que entorpece tu tarea. Un parpadeo sucede y su chaqueta está en el suelo al igual que tu blusa, él te observa, te come con la mirada azulada que solo tú tienes el permiso de ver. Tu hace igual, degustando la mirada y apreciando cada uno de sus músculos, guardándolos en la retina para no olvidarlos jamás.

_Oh pequeño ángel. ¿Cuándo sucumbiste a tus más salvajes deseos?_

_¿Cuándo el odio y el miedo, se transformaron en pasión y deseo?_

No lo sabes y la verdad no te importa en absoluto. Tu mente está apagada y tu corazón late desbocado. No hay más que pensar, solo dejarse llevar…

_Porque sabes que el dios tirano tiene un lado mortal, un lado humano._

_Porque sabes que el rojo maldito se convierte en el azul profundo en las noches de deseo._

_Porque sabes que el carcelero sucumbió a los encantos de la presa. Y que esta, contagiada de locura, se enamoró del cazador._

_Porque sabes todo y a la vez no sabes nada. Porque no sabes si eres presa, guardián o carcelera._

_Pero existe algo que en este preciso momento, mientras ambos cuerpos se mueven en el vaivén del placer, conoces como un hecho. Algo que no aceptas en tus momentos de cordura. Algo que aborreces aceptar cuando el calor escapa de los poros de tu piel y el frío de la noche prevalece._

_Oh pequeño ángel, tú lo sabes, él lo sabe. Yo lo se…_

_El ángel ya no puede escapar de las garras del demonio._

_**Fin**_

_**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Generalmente no continuo mis one-shots ya que los dejo como terminados. Sin embargo, tal vez, solo tal vez, algun dia que me aparezca mágicamente un idea puede que lo haga, no se, yo funciono así.**_

_**Se que necesito criticas, me encantaría leer los consejos de los compañeros escritores.**_

_**Gracias por pasar a leer, ha sido un gusto escribir algo diferente.**_

_**Nos leeremos luego. Cuidence mucho, ¿vale?**_

_**Aspros**_


End file.
